Fruits Basket Plus
by MewShiny
Summary: there's one of every zodiac animal in fruits basket right. no wrong there are duplicates but they go by unseen in the original story
1. Cat and Mouse

**i know its really short but who cares its good isn't it i don't own fruits basket but Mau and Miki are OC**

"I'll beat you" Mau shouted "I'll beat you so I can be a part of the zodiac"

"I doubt it, but lets fight anyway flea-bag I was getting kind of bored" Miki replied

"Let's get this show on the road, rodent! I'll kill you!" Mau said as she aimed a good punch at Miki's stomach

Miki dodged then countered with a sweep kick. The two girls continued to fight for about a minute before Kyo and Yuki appeared

"What's up" Kyo asked calmly

"Yeah why were you two fighting anyway" Yuki asked even though he already knew what the answer would be

"That's none of your business, Yuki" Mau and Miki said simultaneously "I just hate her guts is there any other reason to fight?"

"I'm hungry lets go get some sushi" Kyo said suddenly

"Why sushi? Why don't we go get some baked leeks?" Yuki asked teasingly

"Because leeks suck!" Kyo shouted

And so the foursome went off on short journey to find a good sushi place so that they could have a good diner and talk about random things. But not long after they had finished their sushi meal and Yuki was paying the bill did a pervert bump into Mau and Miki in what might be vaguely considered a hug.

The girls transformed into a cat and a rat in a large puff of smoke but before it could clear Kyo and Yuki grabbed them and dashed to the park were they were alone. The girls proofed back and changed back into their own clothes.

"it's late can we stay the night at your house tonight" Mau asked

"Yeah besides we haven't met Tohru yet" Miki added

"I guess it's okay but you'll have to ask Shigure"

**and on that note chapter break ok i hope you enjoyed it and enjoy the rest of the story once i get it up ^w^**


	2. Meeting Tohru

**"Sure it's okay for you two to stay tonight" Shi said enthusiastically clearly thinking about how fun it would be to have more high school girls around.**

**Tohru entered the room she gasped when she saw the two girls "I'm sorry I didn't know that we had guests I'll make some tea right away"**

**Later as they sipped their tea they introduced them selves**

**"Hello, I'm Mau Shouma"**

**"And I'm Miki Shoma"**

**"are you two part of the twelve zodiac … no I've already met all the zodiac so you can't be …" Tohru babbled confusedly **

**"I wouldn't say that" Mau said **

**"What do you mean?" Tohru asked **

**"You'll find out…eventually" Miki said mysteriously ending the confusing conversation.**

**"Sis, you're not tormenting Tohru are you" Yuki said **

**"no not really" Miki sighed**

**Tohru seemed to be going through a revelation for a moment then she said "You're… brother and sister"**

**"yeah we're twins" Yuki said shyly**

** "Well its not like we look alike so we couldn't just expect you to…" Miki added**

**"No… you look exactly alike" Tohru interrupted**

**"Yup, she's defiantly a keeper" Mau and Miki said at the same time "What did you just say ugh I HATE YOU"**

**"I would say great minds think alike but there is nothing great about your mind" Miki teased **

**"You even having a mind is an improvement in my opinion" Mau said almost in a hiss**

**"if I have no brain then where does that put you, you've never beat me at anything and you never will"**

**"UGH! You STUPID, LIEING, ANOYING, LITTLE, FLEA-COVERED, FREAKY, DISCUSTING, RODENT I HATE YOU. Always have always will." Mau boomed**

**"YOU HAVE NO RIGHT TO TALK ABOUT ME THAT WAY YOU STUPID, FILTHY, FLEA-BITTEN, SLUTY, PLUSH TOY CAT" Miki shouted **

**"Rodent"**

**"Slowpoke"**

**"Tiny"**

**"Cat-nip-breath"**

**"DIE"**

**"you first" **


	3. probably

After what seemed like hours of back and forth insults, Tohru noticed that the two of them fought just like Kyo and Yuki (witch should have been obvious) "I've got it," she shouted "Cat and Rat"

"That's Right; we are the Cat and the Rat" Mau and Miki said together.

"I Mau Shoma am the 2nd Cat."

"I Miki Shoma am the 2nd Rat."

"Wow" Tohru said clearly surprised "there are two that's so amazing"

"yeah," Mau said not used to that kind of response to people learning that she's the cat

"We're just doubles no one really notices us we don't even go to the banquet" Miki sighed

"This is so exciting!" Tohru exclaimed "are there any other Doubles?"

"Yeah the Boar, The Ox, The Tiger, The Snake, and The Rabbit have doubles, did I for get any Miki?"

"No, that's all," Miki answered.

"That's amazing there are that many, I hope I can meet them all," Tohru exclaimed happily

"Maybe you will" Mau said encouragingly

"They're probably looking forward to meeting you" Miki said knowing it probably wasn't the truth

Tohru was happy to know that there were still more zodiacs to meet they were probably just as unique as the first twelve were. Isn't the Shoma family wonderful?

Many adventures and many more bizarre encounters await will Tohru over come them or will she be so shocked that she pees her pants find out in my next exciting chapter of fruits basket plus.


	4. school snake

Miki and Mau had been in Shigure's house for three days and everyone had been getting used to them so it was only to be expected that Shigure would sign them up for school.

"Ugh. Do we have to go" Miki Asked in a annoying little kid voice

"Yeah Shi do we have to" Mau said looking cute so she could appeal to his perversion and manipulate him,

"Well… Mau you can stay. But Miki still has to go" Shigure said

Miki's first day of school wasn't what she'd hoped for it was much worse people kept mistaking her for Yuki. I mean seriously there is a big difference but, not even the Yuki-Fan-Club girls could tell. That difference Miki was wearing a skirt.

At least the whole day wasn't bad, Miki got to meet Tohru's friends Arisa and Hanajima. Of course she was kind of surprised by their personalities.

"Hey Miki, I would like you to meet my friends" Tohru explained

"I'd be honored" Miki said being sure to make a good first impression

"I'm Arisa" said a Yankee looking girl but despite that she seemed nice enough

"It's nice to meet you Miki I'm Hanajima our Tohru has told us so much about you" said a girl in with her nails painted black she seemed kind of different to say the least

"Really, what's she told yall"

"Nothing you'd regret." Arisa said suspiciously

"This is where I leave you, I bid you all good waves" Hanajima said creepily

After a few moments of awkward silence Arisa walked off as well.

Those two are almost as weird as the Shoma family Miki thought as she bumped into a girl she knew.

"oh. Hi, Bea I didn't see you there I'm sorry" Miki said sincerely

"Don't worry about it I'm totally fine with it people don't tend to notice me very often" Bea said calmly "I don't stand out as much as Ayame."

"umm Miki is she……" Tohru asked or I guess you could say Tohru mumbled

"Yes Tohru she's The 2nd snake Bea Shoma" Miki said epically

Before I end this chapter I would like you to know that writing this takes a lot of time so if you like this story let me know you like it or I might stop writing it ok.


	5. Teachers and hair and waves oh my

"Mau you have to go to school today" Miki shouted

"Shigure said I didn't have to!" Mau whined

"Well Shigure is a freaking perv." Miki responded as she attempted to drag Mau off the porch.

Eventually Miki managed to get Mau to School after Mau tried every possible thing she could to get out of it. Lets just put it this way to cat never wins against the rat. And the cat not wanting to go to school is not going to change that.

The teacher looked happy as Mau entered the room, like she had a new target. Not at all how a teacher should look.

"Mau Shoma I see you and your cousin Kyo share the same interest in odd hair colors why don't you just dye it a normal color." The teacher snickered

"Sorry to spoil your fun teacher, but Kyo's hair is exactly 3 shades of orange away from mine, and neither of us dye our hair." Mau said calmly sounding completely out of character

"Then how do you explain you're hair being orange at the top and fading down to brown?"

"A person doesn't question how a cat's pelt can have two colors, nor why a cow has spots so does it make any sense that you should question my hair being two colors. I am who I am and I refuse to change that" Mau said still a bit out of character she usually would never say something so poetic sounding

Later after class had finished Miki met up with her in the halls and they walked together to their next class.

"what was up with that whole speech Mau, it didn't sound like you," Miki said

"oh I just hate teachers almost as much as I hate you so I decided to get all up in her face and sound like I knew what I was talking about" Mau laughed

"You mean all that was improve" Miki Exclaimed

"Yeah basically" Mau said coolly

"hey" Arisa said as she walked up "That was cool what you did in homeroom"

"Thanks, it was fun" Mau said

"Wanna skip 2nd period with me we can talk and stuff," Arisa asked

"I'd be honored," Mau answered

"What! You're! Going! To! Skip! On! Your! First! Day! Of! School!" Miki exclaimed startled

"Yeah I guess I am" Mau said

Later after school Mau met Tohru's other friend Hanajima it was really fun.

"Hello Hanajima" Mau said

"It's nice to meet you Mau, you have interesting waves" She said creepily

"Why thank you, I would say the same to you… that is if I had a clue what you were even talking about."


	6. moist undies

Bea came over to get to know Tohru better because they had only met briefly a few days ago and wanted to get to know her better.

As they sipped the tea that Tohru had gotten so used to preparing they started a conversation about the other doubles and how cool Tohru thought it was that there were that many zodiacs.

"Yeah that's so cool that you are the snake" Tohru said pointing out the obvious

"Yes but most people find me boring because the other snake is much more spontaneous than I am that's why I am the 2nd and not 1st" Bea said shyly

"when I heard that there was a 2nd snake I thought that it may be a bit like Ayame… oh I'm sorry I didn't mean to say you're not cool to but I just thought that maybe.." Tohru mumbled

"Oh its okay I understand"

"You do that's great you just have to remember that you're unique in your own way it doesn't matter if you and Ayame are alike or not!" Tohru exclaimed in her special over positive Tohru way

"sorry to interrupt but… Bea, Rai is here to get you" Mau said wondering what Tohru would do when she saw Rai.

"Oh, ok" Bea Said happily "ask him to come in he needs to meet Tohru"

"uummm who's Rai" Tohru whispered to Bea

Bea simply responded "My boyfriend"

Rai came in the door, he was dressed in black clothes with a skull and cross bones symbol on his sleeve and a kind of gothic look on his face. Tohru did just as I predicted she would in chapter 3 she peed her pants.

"Wha-wha-what he-her aaa-and hi-hi-him d-d-da-dat-dating" Tohru said so confused from the shock that a shy girl like Bea would but dating a knock-your-lights-out tough guy like Rai

"Yes isn't he just so cute" Bea said over enthusiastically as Tohru began to question her taste Bea continued to talk ", and he's a member of the zodiac too. Isn't that just so wonderful the two of us can hug and not even have to worry about turning into animals."

"Why don't you just tell her what animal he is" Miki Said appearing out of nowhere

"Oh, Right she doesn't know" Rai said his voice so scary that Tohru peed herself again "I'm Rai Shoma the 2nd Boar"

"H-h-he's th-th-the-th-the boar li-lik-like Ka-kagura" Tohru stuttered before getting a hold of her self "That's amazing, another boar"

"Yeah we already told you there was another one weren't you listening" Mau and Miki said together.

"umm. Yeah" Tohru sighed

"Well bye" Bea said as she left


	7. bad planning on the authers part

So what will we do today in this exciting chapter of Fruits Basket Plus? Well quite frankly I don't know and considering I'm the author and also the narrator so this is bad.

There's no plan what will the characters do with no script? When will I actually get a plan? Will Tohru pee her pants again? Is this story any good? Do these pants make me look fat? Why am I asking you all these questions? Do you want me to go ahead and start the story?

"Omg the narrator has no plan" Miki said knowing they would be flying blind for the chapter

"Yeah that can't be good" Mau said kind of irritated that I wrote this with no plan in mind

"I guess we just have to wing it" Miki announced

"Yeah but we have to be sure to stay in character" Mau added

"This is amazing you two are actually agreeing" Tohru said amazed "Kyo and Yuki fight all the time no matter where they are."

"Yeah we only fight in private" Mau said

"We never fight in public" Miki added

Tohru thought for a moment then said "but what about those two times you fought earlier in the story those chapters have about fifty views"

"They do?" Miki and Mau asked at the same time "who told you that Tohru?"

"The narrator told me so I could point that out"

Both Miki and Mau got mad at me for putting all this up on the internet then they got un-mad because you can't stay mad at the writer. It's impossible.

"Hey what's going on" Yuki said as he had just woken up all the way

"The writer has nothing for us to do today" Mau explained

"She doesn't" Yuki said a bit shocked "that's a bit irresponsible don't you think"

"Indeed" Miki agreed

"Hey I just heard the author is letting us do our own thing today" Kyo said entering the room

"You look happy" Mau pointed out

"Well if we can do anything we want today" Kyo said happily "then maybe we can finally beat the rat"

"No we can't if we did that we might change the entire course of the story and so any later chapters that the author has planed would not work out because if Kyo wins against Yuki or I win against Miki the entire story will be screwed up and we'll do things like this more often" Mau explained

"Wow Mau I didn't know you were that smart" Miki congratulated her rival

"It's really bad to know that if I do beat Yuki when there are no rules that I might mess up our future" Kyo said sadly

"Yeah so let's not do anything big or eventful here so we can know how all of this will end instead of drastically changing the future" Miki announced

"well I guess it's better to have a predictable future then have no clue what's going to happen" Kyo sighed

"Agreed" Mau said

So in the end the characters did nothing besides talk and Kyo chose to live his predictable life as not being part of the zodiac then have me give him a death scene later in the story where he dies a very, very, very painful death. Any way that's all we've got for this chapter so please enjoy it.


	8. lol movie time

**Me: Since I the author still have no plan I decided to call for help from a friend of mine (penname- Mew Mew Jackie) so she helped me through my horrible stage of writers block **

**Mew Mew Jackie: You know shiny you're so pathetic you don't plan and your characters think you're annoying**

**Me: hey I could've come up with a new chapter on my own **

**Mew Mew Jackie: Shut up ingrate**

**Me: You shut up**

**Mew Mew Jackie: if we're both gonna shut up then lets get on with the story already**

**Me: Hey that's my line**

"could you to please shut up" Mau interrupted our fight

"yeah just shut up" Miki agreed

"Now that you have a plan could we get on with it" Mau asked

**Me: sure whatever**

Our grope of freaks and notorious spoiler of underpants Tohru Honda decided to go to the movies (for reasons not even I know) there was only one problem

Everyone wanted to see a different movie

Kyo wanted to see the movie about fighting

Yuki wanted to see a boreing documentary (Miki said "dude you're not my brother anymore")

Tohru wanted to see a super romantic chic flick

Mau wanted to see a romantic comedy (don't ask me why)

And Miki wanted to watch a scary movie

"What why would you want to see a romantic comedy you don't even like those" Miki yelled at Mau

"Hey the author made me do it" Mau yelled back

"Well the author is stupid" Miki complained

**Me: I resent that**

**Mew Mew Jackie: ha ha ha ha ha ha ha**

**Me: well now I have to get back at Miki I'll just do it later **

**Mew Mew Jackie: ok**

"Hey Miki I think the author is going to smite you" Mau said slightly concerned for her rival

"yeah" Miki replied

"Guys I bought tickets to the fighting movie lets go" Kyo said

In the movie theater they ran out of popcorn buter just before Miki got any then throughout the movie a little kid was throwing popcorn at the back of her head and she steped in gum on the way out of the theater

**Me: oh yeah don't mess with the author **

Mau started playing her Ds about halfway through the movie

Tohru got scared and began to hold Kyo's hand after wetting herself again

Kyo enjoyed the movie despite the odd smell coming from Tohru

Yuki thought it wasn't boreing enough for his taste and left the theater after the first ten seconds of the movie


	9. tiger hugs

**Me: ok i know that last chapter totally sucked so i won't be surprised if i lose fan-base because of it and i guess i might as well make Tohru stop peeing her pants cause apparently a lot of people actually like Tohru (the chapters before that her peeing her pants start happening are more popular) anyway thanks for listening to my babble maybe after i do this chapter I'll work on my other stories (which you should read) for once **

**Mew Mew Jackie: get on with it already**

**Me: what you... you're not even supposed to be in this chapter how did you get here anyway**

**Mew Mew Jackie: I wrote myself in **

**Me: well write yourself out**

**Mew Mew Jackie: oh i see you're still mad about when we were brainstorming and i suggested Miki strangle you for doing those very small very evil things to her **

**Me: i might be**

**Mew Mew Jackie: Lets get on with it i hope you have enjoyed this story so far and continue to enjoy it in the future**

**Me: hey you stole my line AGAIN!**

**  
**"the author and her assistant are so weird" Miki giggled

"Yeah i know" Mau agreed

"Hey miss almighty author lady (what am i saying) what are we doing today" Miki said kind of confused

"You never gave us the script" Mau piped in

**Me: oh sorry here's the script **

"Oh my gosh that's umm... interesting"

"are you sure that the others can handle it their not as strong as Miki and i are"

"especially not Tohru"

**Me: anyway lets get on with it**

Tohru was so happy when she had heard that Kisa was going to bring a *friend* by the house so she had been cleaning up and cooking all day Miki and Mau knew who was coming (duh they read the script) but hadn't warned Tohru that Kisa wasn't bringing home a friend from school but was bringing a boy but more importantly to my story line one of the zodiac and by now it should be obvious witch one he is

"oh you're making baked leeks, great" Mau said sarcastically

"i know you don't like them but it's Kisa's favorite so since she's coming i wanted to make it special" Tohru said in her normal over enthusiastic way

"It's her friends favorite to" Miki said appearing out of nowhere

"Really you know her friend" Tohru continued to be extremely happy "whats her name?"

"ugh _his _name is Natsume" Mau said attempting to point out that she had something wrong

"that's a wonderful name" Tohru continued being ditzy

"Hey Onee-chan We're here" Kisa said as she walked in the door

"Hello Tohru Kisa has told me much about you, I'm Natsume" Natsume said as he walked into the room he was slightly shorter than Kisa with the same hair color as her they seemed a perfect pair by looks

"Nice to meet you..." Tohru trailed off not expecting Natsume to be a boy that was almost as adorable as Kisa

Kisa ran towards Tohru and hugged her tightly it had been a long time since they had seen each other so they had a lot of hugs to catch up on but when Kisa ran she forgot that she was holding Natsume's hand at the time so he was draged into what may be arguably the world's cutest hug

In a bright puff of smoke a transformation occured and tohru now had a little girl and a tiger hugging her that is by a vague definition of hug

"he's the... secon...ti.." Tohru was now even more confused

"Im' sorry i should have told you Onee-chan" Kisa apoligized even though it wasn't really her fault

Miki and Mau spoke at the same time "He's Natsume Shoma the 2nd tiger"

"Wow" was all tohru could say it was so amazing

....................................................................................................................................................................................


	10. violence a whole lot of it

**Mew Mew Jackie: are you starting because you have a plan this time or are you just bored again**?

**Me: what made you think that?**

**mew mew Jackie: so you're bored then?**

**Me: yeah pretty much**

**Mew mew jackie: so then we can assume this is going to have a crazy plot twist then**

**Me: of course not thats next chapter  
**

**Mew mew Jackie: will you get on with it already**

**Me: yeah whatever  
**

Mau and Miki were walking home from school the long way (because weird things never happen durring short cuts) it was just the two of them or so it seemed before they heard a twig snap

"what was that" Miki sighed

"probably some squirel" Mau answered

and they continued walking for a moment before

"wait a minute...could it be" they said at the exact same time

"well she always gives a bit of forewarning"

"you call that a warning"

"well yeah"

"ugh if _she's _here then i'm going to have to be ready"

"yeah"

suddenly a girl with long black and white streaked hair jumped out of the bushes in atempt to land an attack on Miki but Miki dodged

"Good one Miki you actually dodged this time"

"what are you talking about you always miss" Miki muttered

"nice to see you again, Kazumi" Mau greeted

"Oh Mau i didn't see you there" Kazumi noted

"so are you here to meet Tohru or did you just want to try out you're new flying twist kick on Miki?" Mau asked

"Tohru who's that?"

"so your only reason was the kick" Miki said a little shocked

"it's a flying twist kick and it's not my only reason i also wanted to meet Kyo's new girlfriend that everyones talking about"

"that would be Tohru"

"oh"

so they continued their walk home when they returned they realized that Tohru wasn't there but that was only because she had to go to work so the three of them waited with Shigure, Kyo, and Yuki for her to return.

...

"hello everyone i'm home...Wah we have a visitor" Tohru studdered as she arrived "were you waiting long"

"So you're Tohru I'm Kazumi nice to to met you are you makeing food otherwise i'm leaving" Kazumi said with her usual i don't care attitude

"um sure...?"

"sure what are you makeing food or not?!?!"

"Ok i will" Tohru said shyly scurrying to the kitchen

"um i'll go help her" miki ofered knowing that two of the people in the room despite clam composure hated her guts specifically

so while Tohru and Miki cooked Kyo, Mau, and Kazumi started up a conversation about fighting and hating the zodiac mice

"Kazumi isn't the nicest member in the 2nd zodiac now is she?" Miki asked while stirring a soup of some sort

"oh what animal is she"

"you couldn't guess i thought her hair would give it away once you knew she had a zodiac you really are dence arn't you"

"why thank you"

"you just proved my point... hey are you even listening to me"

"what i wasn't listening"

"ugh this is useless"

"please just tell me what animal she is a lot of the zodiac have black hair"

"but only one has _black_ and _white_ hair"

"Haru!"

"yup she's the 2nd ox"

"does she have black and white sides"

"yeah but her's is different then Haru's her white can get as bad as Haru's black"

"that doesn't sound very good"

"yeah it's not"

so after a while of talking Miki finally realized that she had burnt the unidentifiable sludge that she had been stirring and Tohru had burnt the biscuits but they still served it even though it was horriblely unrecognizable

"this food is ok i guess... but Tohru should get better at cooking if she doesn't want me to beat her up" kazumi finally decided after slurping down almost all the soup

"I cooked that" Miki admitted

"then i suppose it's ok to tell the truth it sucked so bad my tongue almost cried" Kazumi walked over and casually grabbed Miki's shirt colar picking her up off the floor a bit "if you call that cooking then i call this a hug"

"let go" Miki said doing a kangaroo kick followed by a backflip for a perfect landing

Kazumi fell backwards through the door but stood up just brushing herself off "that tickled"

shigure fake cried for a moment "why does everyone destroy my house"

the two girls continued to fight wreaking more of the house with kicks flips punches and more by the time Kazumi got bored and quit the table was broken there was a hole in wall a hole in the roof and what apeared to be a crater in the floor (they did a good job of confining the damage to one room)

"i'm leaveing" Kazumi stated then left not bothering to clean up any of her mess.

...


	11. just hug the plushie

**Me: man this chapter took a long time to get written  
**

**Mew Mew Jackie: that's because you're a lazy bum**

**Me: you really shouldn't say things like that to peoples faces you know**

**Mew Mew Jackie: I can do it cause we're on the internet **

**Me: yeah on the internet where there are no witnesses **

**Mew Mew Jackie: wait what are you talking about, there are people reading this right now, how can there not be witnesses?**

**Me: yeah that was pretty poorly delivered... what i meant to say was they can't see whats going on they just hear it**

**Mew Mew Jackie: oh... wait what are you doing ... stop that ... get away from me with that stale donuts  
**

**Me: Never!**

"can't you two stop fighting for one moment" Miki asked

"seriously" Mau added

**Me: what about the two of you, i mean you get along fine right now but the fans should see what you do between chapters**

**Mew Mew Jackie: Yeah that's way worse than Shiny and I**

"oh stick a sock in it" Mau said angrily

"Sock?" Miki wondered out loud, "socks aren't threatening"

"thats what you think" Mau said sticking her tongue out as she reached into her purse.

"that doesn't even make sense"

"oh yeah"

"yeah, that's a good comeback you stupid cat"

Mau knew that the argument wasn't doing them any good so she just went ahead and asked "so what are we doing this chapter"

**Me: oh, you're shopping with Tohru and Kazumi**

"why does she get to come along" Miki asked referring to Kazumi

**Me:****because apparently people like her despite the fact that she steals Kyo from them**

"What are you talking about!" Miki yelled "I was referring to Kazumi"

**Mew mew Jackie: because you don't want her to**

**"**Ugh fine" Miki gave in "but when i yell i want bold lettering! **BOLD! **wow that actually worked"

"you're so easy to please" Mau teased

"ugh just shut up and lets start reading the script" Miki Sighed

...

Kazumi, Tohru, Miki, and Mau decided that it might be fun to do a little shopping (actually Miki was against the whole idea but Tohru's tears forced her to come along) besides Tohru needed some new underwear anyway.

"oh, lets go into that store" Tohru pointed at some random store

"ok then" Mau sighed

"sure lets go!" Kazumi agreed cheerfully

"that store looks hideous" Miki said all of a sudden ruining the mood

They walked into the store that seemed to be filled to the brim with suspicious looking plush zodiac animals. Not that any of them bothered to pointed out that it was only zodiac animals and no other animals in the store.

"wow this is so adorable it looks just like Momiji when he turns into a bunny, and this one looks like Kyo!" Tohru exclaimed hugging the plushies.

"So you like them? I'm really glad," A girl shop keeper said jumping out of no where to hug Tohru.

"eh...?" Tohru seemed to stunned to speak, at least she didn't soil her undies again... although I may have spoke to soon.

"Oh that's right I should introduce myself," The girl said, "I'm Buni Shoma the second rabbit, nice to meet you Tohru-chan."

"How does she know my name?" Tohru asked.

"By now all those part of or associated with the zodiac know about you, you're quite famous," Mau said.

"I'm famous!" Tohru repeated with her eyes sparkling in a way that can usually only be done in anime or manga, "I can do anything!"

"I think that's taking it a little too far," Miki speculated.

...


End file.
